Ready To Fall
by Bloodlust Rose
Summary: Gaara's the leader of the infamous Lucifer's Angels gang, and Sasuke's wanting to know more about them, not only them, but their leader as well. Will there be blood to shed, or something more than just being members together?


A/N: I hope you enjoy this fanfic. The first chapter might be a bit short, but please review and tell me if I'm doing good or not? I need to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm merely st-borrowing it from the owner.

Chapter One: Things unseen

"Shut the fuck up!" Yelled a harsh tone, his teal eyes narrowing on the boy against the wall. The boy seemed to be frightened, well he was held against his will by two arms.

The boy didn't utter a word though, he simply stared at the red-haired boy that was looking at him.

"Now, when I said bring the money by today at Noon. I meant Noon, not FIVE hours later." Gaara spoke, his glare settling into the boy.

He trembled under those teal eyes, and Gaara looked to Kiba and Naruto. "Let him go, we're done here. Next time, I expect it to be in earlier." Then Gaara simply walked away, leaving the boy unharmed as he fell to the ground.

With his brown hair, light brown eyes, Kiba walked along Gaara, who was silent, when Kiba said, "He'll show tomorrow earlier." Gaara simply ignored the remark, he was in no mood for small talk. Naruto, the blonde with azure eyes simply placed his hands behind his head as they walked.

The seventeen year old glanced around, then glared back to the two. Naruto sighed, and Kiba merely growled, "Fine, we'll go." Gaara nodded, and the two walked off leaving Gaara by himself. Gaara placed his back against a fence and sighed when he heard noises. Fighting noises.

Gaara turned to see a group of boys fighting against well, only one boy. In fact this one boy was kicking the shit out of the others, by himself. That is until a fist punched the dark-haired, dark eyed boy in his left cheek. The rest began to join in. Gaara sighed, walking to the group he growled out, "Well, what's this here?"

The boys froze, hands in mid-air, eyes wide open as they turned to see Gaara's teal eyes. One boy spoke up timidly, "Just getting to uh know each other."

"Looks to me like you're beating the shit out of him. Now you wouldn't be damaging one of my men, would you boys?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowing in on the boy who was on the ground. "N-no. O-of course not!" One boy said, and then the others nodded, looking to Gaara once more, they fled.

Gaara watched after them as the sun was setting when he heard the most annoying voice speak, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" IT asked. "I'm saving your ass, moron." He said looking to him, the boy's lip was bleeding, blood trickling down his chin and Gaara said, "Get up."

The boy looked to him, and grunted pushing himself up off the ground. "I didn't need your help dumbass." "Yeah, you SO had it handled." Gaara said walking off. "I did, and you had no right interrupting." "Yeah, forgive me for saving you." Gaara replied sarcastically.

The boy glared at him and said, "Yeah, right. All you did was say something, like you actually did something. How impressive to scare them off with your words." He waved his hand dismissing Gaara. "Well, they have every damned reason to be scared of me, I'm a pretty scary guy." Gaara said, a smirk playing across his lips, a devious smirk.

"Right, why would anyone be scared of you?" Gaara simply laughed, "You've heard of Lucifer's Angels right?" The boy looked at him for a moment, not seeming scared, more annoyed really. "Lucifer's Angels? What's that, a washed out band?" Gaara walked calmly to the boy, grabbing him by the shirt, he threw him to the ground, "No, you idiot. It's a gang, in which I happen to be the leader of. Next time, shut your mouth and leave when you're rescued."

"You call that a rescue?" Asked the boy standing up, dusting himself off. "Yeah, you're lucky I don't kick your ass now." "Like you could." Gaara looked to the boy, he couldn't have been more than seventeen, and he was annoying already. "You're right." Gaara paused, his eyes settling into the boys, "I could kill you, which would you rather want kid?"

The boy looked to him, those teal eyes were creepy, especially when stared into, and he spoke. "The names Sasuke, not kid." Gaara laughed, "Like I care, kid." He said walking off.

So that was the leader of Lucifer's Angels? Well, he appeared softer than the rumors. Sasuke was determined to find out if that was true.


End file.
